


Soft Touch, Sweet Dreams

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancas100, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for prompt #002 at deancas100. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.





	Soft Touch, Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #002 at deancas100. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Dean wakes with a start and stares at the clock as it clicks over to 5.20. Sam’s bed is still empty, his brother nowhere to be seen.

One more night when he doesn’t know what his brother is doing. One more night with only his memories of Hell for company. One more night that takes him closer to losing Sam forever.

Before he can sink any further into despair Castiel is there, a comforting presence by his side, fingers carding softly through his hair.

“Go back to sleep Dean. I shall watch out for Sam.”

Dean is dreaming before 5.21.


End file.
